Various types of personal and financial information are provided to financial institution customers in the form of physical cards and fobs. For example, customers are commonly issued plastic cards corresponding to various accounts at a financial institution, such as a debit card for a checking account. Where a given customer maintains multiple accounts at multiple entities, the customer often accumulates a number of cards that may be difficult to manage, or may even become lost or stolen.